A Time for Reflection
by DontHateMeCuzImBeautiful
Summary: I never thought in a million years that I would become separated from my best friend, Inuyasha. By no means did I ever believe that we would never see each other again or that tragedy would tear us apart any more than it already had... IXK
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't like you people who keep making me admit that I don't own the hot white eared hanyou, _or _the poor priestess reincarnation who always gets the short end of the stick

**A/N: To all those wondering, this story was not discontinued, but it is being...er...restarted, if you will. I know, I know, it's a little weird, but think everyone will like the edited version much better. This new version is mostly the prologue of the original work, but is going to be told in a series of fairly short drabbles. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

**_8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8_**

* * *

**Prologue:**

I never thought in a million years that I would become separated from my best friend. By no means did I ever believe that there was a chance that we would never see each other again, or that tragedy would tear us apart any more than it already had. And so, let me warn you, you must first understand just how much he meant to me and how he had such an impact on my life…


	2. You've Got a Friend in Me

**Disclaimer: **I don't like you people who keep making me admit that I don't own the hot white eared hanyou, _or _the young and naiive child who makes new friends...

* * *

**_8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8_**

* * *

Ch. 1:

You've Got a Friend in Me

* * *

**_8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8_**

* * *

At 4 years old I met a little boy with white hair, amber eyes and triangular dog ears who moved into the house across the street from my family's shrine. At first glance I was intrigued. Then, I was curious. After that, I was determined to get to know this inquisitive creature. Myself being the defiant and confident child I was then, I walked right up to the strange boy while he was playing in the grass with his shiny red ball and asked sweetly, "Can I play?"

As to be expected he'd looked at me as though I were an alien before narrowing his golden eyes suspiciously, probably taking in my physical appearance for defects. There wasn't really much to see back then: A black haired, blue eyed girl with two pigtails, donned in a Winnie the Pooh shirt and overalls covered in lunch (Spaghetti and meatballs) and grass stains.

Despite the lack of image, he'd stared for a few moments while I pleasantly smiled and waited patiently for him to say something. Then, he did the strangest thing. Reaching out, he grabbed my elbow, put his face an inch away from mine, picked up one of my pigtails with a clawed hand, and _sniffed it. _

Now, understand that at 4 years old I had never heard of a boy (or anyone else for that matter) who sniffed someone's hair as a way of greeting, and it therefore took all of my young energy not to scream. I instead waited while he inhaled a large chunk of my hair before he dropped it as casually as you please back onto my shoulder and asked in a criticizing voice, "Who are you?"

Grinning toothily I threw out my hand in a gesture that plainly said I wanted him to shake it and replied in my childish voice, "I am Kagome Higurashi and I am your new neighbor! What's _you're_ name?"

Looking inquiringly at my hand as though it would poison him he managed a smirk and exclaimed, "Inuyasha Taishio, and my father's the richest man in all of Japan."

I frowned slightly and asked, "So…can I play with you now…even though you have the richest father in all of Japan?"

For a moment he had stared at me in unabashed shock. For years his father's name alone had struck fear into grown men, and yet there I was, as ignorant as a turkey on Thanksgiving morning. Then, slowly, he reached out with his little hand, shook mine, and replied, "Feh."

We were inseparable from that moment.


	3. No More Words

**Disclaimer: **I don't like you people who keep making me admit that I don't own the lonely and sad hanyou, _or _his best friend who takes the pain away...

* * *

**_8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8_**

* * *

Ch. 2:

No More Words

* * *

**_8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8_**

* * *

Despite the fact that I was an only child, it became customary at my family's shrine to hold two children. Inuyasha began practically living with us about a week after our initial meeting, though his mother often joked that the guest room had a permanent 'Kagome seal' anytime I stayed over.

Our parents found our friendship to be more like a marriage as the two of us were never seperated for very long. Inuyasha and I were convinced that even a few hours apart was like a few years, and we refused to be separated for the first couple of months of our friendship for longer than it took to go to sleep and wake up in the morning. Still, after a few months of complete chaos and odd looks from the neighbors, everyone learned to live with our undividable nature and encouraged our eclectic friendship.

The seemingly perfect routine of our lifestyle continued up until just after Inuyasha's 6th birthday. I'll never forget the day our phone rang with Mrs. Taishio on the other end explaining that Inuyasha's father had been killed, and that Inuyasha really needed a friend for support. So, I trudged across the street as fast as my little legs would carry me with a basket of my mom's famous cookies, proceeding upstairs as though I was just going to meet my friend for an after school snack.

By the time I had reached his door there was a crowd of people outside, including Inuyasha's unshakable older brother Sesshomaru, his mother, the Taishio's servant Jaken, and a few others who looked to be an assortment of family members. I nervously looked around at them all and wondered how I was expected to get through this crowd of loved ones when so many had been rejected from already.

The problem had barely arisen in my young mind when it was solved as soon as Mrs. Taishio saw me. "Kagome! Oh thank the Gods you're here darling, Inuyasha won't speak to _anyone_. Come on, come right through here…"

She partially dragged me through the crowd while I blushed as I passed, murmuring 'excuse me's' until I had reached the overly familiar white wooden door with Inuyasha's name labeled in red kanji.

Mrs. Taishio knocked on the door gently and spoke in those naturally soothing tones that only mothers seem to be able to wield and whispered through the door, "Honey? Kagome's here. Do you think you could come out now?"

A loud swear could be heard as he screamed through the wood, "I said NO! I'm never coming out! Not until dad comes home!"

I glanced over in time to see Mrs. Taishio's eyes fill up with tears and her next choked plea nearly had me in tears as well, "Sweetie, please come out. Your father's gone now and there's nothing we can do-!"

"HE'S NOT GONE! YOU ALL JUST WANT HIM TO BE DEAD! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM AT ALL!"

When Inuyasha's mother began quietly sobbing into her hands and Sesshomaru came to put his hands on his stepmother's shoulders I decided it was time to act. I sidled up to the door and carefully tapped on it with my tiny fingers.

When a harsh bark of, "WHAT?" reached my ears I defiantly stood a little taller and exclaimed, "Inuyasha, its Kagome. Open this door right now."

My voice held no room for argument, and there was silence for a moment before a shuffle and a click from the other side of the door consented that I could come in just before I apprehensively stepped into the room.

After I had shut and locked the door behind me I gasped. Inuyasha's room, or what was left of it, was in shreds. Posters lay littered on the ground in tatters that were barely recognizable; many prized possessions, including Inuyasha's favorite action figure of Ikuto the Mighty, lay broken on the ground, the head nowhere in sight; the piano that usually lay so beautifully in the corner had all of it's keys dislodged so that I wanted to cry at the loss of my favorite item in the whole house.

It seemed that the only thing untouched was the bed in which Inuyasha sat on, head down with his white hair acting as a shield so I couldn't see his grief stricken face.

Taking a step forward I was surprised when a watery voice croaked out, "Don't come any closer Kagome! I don't want you to see me like this…"

Ignoring his command I walked right up to the bed, sat my basket on the ground next to it and crawled up until I was sitting mere inches away from my favorite dog demon. There was a few minutes strained silence in which I sat awkwardly still, frightened and at a loss for words but determined to help my friend. After almost 10 minutes of utter bewilderment as of what to say, I opened my mouth to speak when Inuyasha beat me to it.

"Kagome…I-I don't know what to do anymore. This pain, in my heart... Kagome…what's wrong with me?" He spoke softly, as though he would break me if he spoke louder than that and his tone alone, combined with the severe pain and tragedy in his voice, woke me up.

Placing a comforting smile on my face, I grasped his little hand in mine and replied, "There's nothing wrong with you Inuyasha. You're just feeling sadness. My mommy says it's okay to feel sad sometimes and…Inuyasha?"

I waited for him to say something but when he didn't I continued, "You're not alone, you know? I'm here to help you."

Slowly, he raised his head and for the first time ever I came face to face with Inuyasha's tears. His eyes, which were usually the most beautiful hue of amber, were now red rimmed with jagged blue stripes just visible on his pale cheeks.

Reassuringly, I reached out and grasped both of his hands in mine, rubbing my thumbs over the tops of his calloused flesh before speaking again in hushed tones. "Inuyasha, I want you to know that no matter what I will always be there. You don't have to be sad anymore because…I'm here to protect you."

With a choked sob wrenching from his throat, I watched as Inuyasha completely lost it front of me. Sob after heart wrenching sob issued from his mouth and it was with great care that I pulled the young boy to me in a comforting hug and stroked his hair, letting him cry onto my shirt like a friend would.

At that moment nothing else in the world mattered and I knew that I meant what I had said.

Every word.


	4. The Start

**Disclaimer: **I don't like you people who keep making me admit that I don't own the shy but adorable hanyou, _or _his honored best friend on her birthday...

* * *

**_8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8_**

* * *

Ch. 3:

The Start

* * *

**_8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8_**

* * *

**_4 years later..._**

Though neither of us knew it then, Inuyasha first made his feelings known towards me on the day of my 10th birthday.

As the honorary best friend that lived closest to me, he came over early and helped put up decorations, bake my cake, and gave me my present early.

We were sitting on top of my rapidly fading Sleeping Beauty comforter in my room when he finally exclaimed, "Okay. You can open you're eyes now Kagome."

My excitement at seeing the surprise was palpable, and as I peeled my eyes open I allowed a small giggle to escape. When I opened them all the way, I found myself face to face with the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen in my 10 years of life. I gasped at the sight: a beautiful purple orb about the size of a button sparkled on a white ivory chain that absolutely shone in the bright sunlight filtering through my window. I didn't speak, found that I _couldn't_ speak, and Inuyasha's suddenly worried look reminded me of a sick puppy.

"I thought you might like it but if you don't I'll just take it-!" he'd tried to defend himself, but my rib crushing hug cut off all other speech as Inuyasha tumbled backwards on the bed with pinned beneath me.

We stayed that way for a long moment before he blushed mightily and murmured something about not being able to breathe so I let go and exclaimed, "Inuyasha it's beautiful! Where did you get this?"

He shrugged nonchalantly and then pulled a similar necklace out of the front of his shirt, this one with no jewel and a different assortment of colored beads. "My mother got them for us. She says they're supposed to be friendship necklaces that protect us and let one know when the other is in trouble…"

At this, he stopped and blushed a deep shade of scarlet that matched his traditional haori before I convinced him to continue on with the story.

Reluctantly, he began again, "She says that our friendship is already pretty strong so we really don't need them...but-I-thought-it-would-look-really-pretty-on-you!" He finished the last part in a rush but I understood every word of it as I beamed and thanked him again for his beautiful gift.

Despite what he'd said about our already strong friendship, it was strengthened a little deeper than before.


	5. From Hero to Villain

**Disclaimer: **I don't like you people who keep making me admit that I don't own the overprotective hanyou, _or _his getting rapidly irritated, single, best friend...

* * *

**_8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8_**

* * *

Ch. 4:

From Hero to Villain

* * *

**_8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8_**

* * *

"Inuyasha, stop it..."

"Face it Kagome, you know I'm right!"

"Inuyasha..."

"Seriously, when was the last time you had a-!"

"Finish that sentence and I will personally throttle you-"

"-boyfriend? **_YOUCH_**! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"I warned you..."

4 years later Inuyasha and I found ourselves teenagers at the same high school where we were suddenly going our separate ways.

Though I had always known that Inuyasha was forever going to be popular because of his background and unique physical traits, it was still disconcerting when he toook his place as the hottest guy in school, dating all the hottest (and sexually active) girls. Instead of becoming his awesomely popular best friend, I made new friends and modestly took my spot as _smartest _girl in school; needless to say my title was nowhere _near _as popular as _most likely to walk the red carpet_.

However, even with my newfound intelligence and new friends Inuyasha was constantly teasing me about the fact that I had never had a boyfriend. I often sat in bed after these conversations (mostly arguments) with him and wondered _why _I hadn't gone out with anyone. It wasn't that there weren't any guys who were interested in me, and as far as I knew I wasn't a complete and total spazz. So, I came to the severe conclusion that it wasn't me that was the problem, but Inuyasha himself.

When I put two and two together it all made perfect sense. After all, who knew what Inuyasha was saying behind my back to keep my permanently unavailable. The day after my stunning realization I had one final conversation with Inuyasha and promptly decided that the first guy to ask me out that day would be the one I said yes too. By lunch time it had gotten all the way around school that I was currently dating the sweet hunk, Hojo Ishimari.


	6. All's Fair in Love

**Disclaimer: **I don't like you people who keep making me admit that I don't own the blackmailing part of Inuyasha, _or _the getting impossibly irritated Kagome Higurashi...

* * *

**_8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8_**

* * *

Ch. 5:

All's Fair in Love...

* * *

**_8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8_**

* * *

Needless to say, Inuyasha was hardly pleased with my newfound choice to, in his terms, "flaunt around with those puny humans who only want to get you in bed". Though I made it clear on multiple occasions that I was not going to back down from my decision, Inuyasha insisted that all he had to do was make sure I didn't want to be with anyone ever again. Hojo, unfortunately, was his first test subject. In order to thwart my relationship with the cutie Inuyasha tried everything he possibly could without getting caught: blackmail and lying were on the top of the list, but when neither of these worked he finally had to resort to threatening to beat Hojo up in order to get him to break up with me.

When Hojo finally did submit to Inuyasha's rather daunting fighting challenge, I admit I was a little relieved (he had been a bit of a bore…), but more than a little suspicious. Hojo had seemed absolutely infatuated with me, so his sudden desire to "see other people" was a slight cause for alarm.

Of course when I found out the truth (through a little threatening of my own), my anger had me furious and ignoring Inuyasha for two solid weeks before he finally promised me he wouldn't interfere in any more of my relationships so long as I didn't bother him with his.

With his Highness' permission granted, I went on a complete dating spree, dating whomever I pleased for the next 2 years. Though I was never single for more than three weeks (completely not my fault since I never could say no to a cute guy), I always made sure I had time set aside for my best friend so he wouldn't freak out again as he had done with Hojo. My perpetual dating always seemed to make Inuyasha a bit queasy, but whenever it was time to break up with a guy he was gladly there to watch it happen to make sure the separation went smoothly, if you know what I mean.

I was perfectly happy to guy hop for a while, content never to be bored with the same male for too long. That is, until junior year when I turned 16 and inadvertently began dating Koga Wolf. When we first met, I thought for sure I had found the love of my life. He was kind, sweet, handsome and incredibly charming, but my favorite thing about him was his ability to stand up to Inuyasha. Up until that point I had only met a handful of people who were willing to stand up to him, but Koga was the only one outside of family that yelled insults at him and got away with it.

I was ecstatic when he asked me out.

Inuyasha went into a complete rage.


	7. and War

**Disclaimer: **I don't like you people who keep making me admit that I don't own the impossibly jealous side of Inuyasha, _or _Kagome's renouncing their friendship

* * *

**_8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8_**

* * *

Ch. 6:

...and War

* * *

**_8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8_**

* * *

"Yeah real clever dog shit. But you're one to talk as I've gone further with Kagome in 6 months than you have in, what was it? 11 YEARS!" Koga's bark of an insult rang through our first period class like a gunshot, seemingly no one wanting to get in the middle of the fight of the century.

Inuyasha who looked as though he'd like to maim or strangle Koga, whichever came first. Everyone knew how close we were, so no one ever questioned our relationship whether it be friendly or otherwise.

Blushing furiously I opened my mouth to tell Inuyasha it wasn't what he thought it was when he beat me to it.

Gritting his teeth until you could hear the grinding between them, Inuyasha countered, "You leave Kagome out of this you flea bitten wolf! Besides, when's the last time you got _any _from _anybody_?"

The class was now in peals of laughter and Koga was beginning to get aggressive. The insults flew for another 10 minutes until Inuyasha started in on Koga's mother. People in the first and third rows were now falling out of their seats and the rest of the class either had tears rolling down their faces or were pounding the desks in hilarity.

But Koga had had enough as he growled, "Don't you talk about my mother dog breath!"

Inuyasha instantly took the bait and snarled back, "You wanna go wolf shit?"

Koga bent his knees as if to spring as he hollered, "Thought you'd never ask!"

Inuyasha withdrew his claws and looked ready to attack as he yelled, "Ladies first!"

Koga pounced and the fighting that ensued next was one that would go in the Shikon High record books. All you could make out were books and papers flying past a flurry of bodies that were making fierce noises of grunting and creating absolute chaos.

"YOU GUYS KNOCK IT OFF!" I screamed into the whirling winds, and it wasn't until two of our classmates, Bankotsu and Miroku, helped wrench the two apart and held them back from each other that they seemed to hear anything. However, prying them apart did nothing to stop the stream of insults being directed towards each other.

"…you mangy flea bitten wolf you're lucky I don't pound you're smelly ass into the ground!" Inuyasha was screaming and then looked to me with a triumphant look on his face that quite clearly said that he was going to use me to get to Koga.

"Inuyasha…" I growled warningly, but seemed to be completely ignoring me

He spat, "Guess what wolf?"

"WHAT?" Koga's bark back had Inuyasha's grin widening in the most sickening way as he replied, "I'm not going to be bothered with you, because I have something that you'll never in a million years get your filthy hands on right under you're nose."

Glaring daggers at Inuyasha Koga grunted and murmured dangerously, "Yeah? And what's that dog breath? You're private stash of kibble?"

This would have earned at least a giggle from the class under usual circumstances but now, you could have heard a butterfly flap its wings as the class waited with bated breath to see what would happen next.

Chuckling darkly, Inuyasha wrenched out of Miroku's grasp and exclaimed, "I've got Kagome."

Koga went pale for a moment as he glanced between me and Inuyasha, as though trying to see through the trick but not quite making it.

Trying to sound macho but failing miserably Koga stuttered out, "You-You're lying!"

Inuyasha's grin widened once again to reveal a row of fangs as he replied maliciously, "Or am I? Think about it wolf: not only has Kagome been my best friend for as long as you've known her and beyond, but she's with me_ way_ more than with you."

I had now paled to the color of cream soup as I watched Inuyasha in horror, wondering why he was doing this to me. Then, I had no choice but to look pleadingly at Koga while he looked painfully at me as though realization was now dawning on him.

"Koga…Wait! Let me explain! It isn't _like_ that with Inuyasha. We're just _friends_! You've got to believe me!" I tried pleading desperately to him but Koga continued to stare at Inuyasha as though another word could tear him to pieces.

"And what's worse is…she doesn't even _like_ you. She's only going out with you because she feels bad about _me_ stealing your _last_ girlfriend. And let me tell you Koga, Ayame was one spit fire…" Inuyasha continued, triumph practically glowing in his eyes.

Koga then turned his pain filled blue eyes to me and whispered in a hoarse voice, "Is that…true, Kagome?"

"NO! Koga, please…listen to me! It's not true!" I was on the verge of tears now as I sank to my knees and tried my best to plead with him, to make him believe me.

But he hung his head in defeat as though his mind was made up and Bankotsu released him so that he could plop onto the ground with a loud thud.

"Kagome…I don't know what to do now." He whispered, each pain filled syllable causing me to flinch.

"NO! Koga PLEASE! It isn't true! WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?"

Shaking his head at my pleas he whispered, "I think it's best if we have some time apart now Kagome."

"**NO!** KOGA I LOVE YOU!"

"Enough Kagome! I can't…I just can't take anymore."

The bell rang and the rest of the class filed out, leaving me sitting on the floor with tears running down my face and sobs racking my body like mini earthquakes.

I felt someone put their arms around me and I dimly recognized them as Sango's before I leaned into her embrace and cried harder.

No one had ever broken up with me before, but beyond that I had never felt so…_betrayed_. Sango was whispering words of comfort in my ear but over this I could hear Inuyasha's voice as he exclaimed, "Kagome…I'm really sorry…"

At this, I turned my hate filled eyes to the hanyou and heard him and Miroku suck in breath as I glared daggers across the room.

Then, in a voice that didn't sound like my own seethed, "How _dare _you?" Not having the guts to respond, Inuyasha merely stared at me like I was a figment of his imagination as I continued.

"You just ruined my life Inuyasha Taishio and you're going to pay. SHUT UP!" I screamed as he gave every indication of wanting to speak and he closed his mouth quickly, waiting for me to carry on.

Standing up I walked forward until I was an inch away from Inuyasha's nose and whispered in the most spiteful voice I could muster, "I don't want to speak to you EVER again. From this moment on, we are no longer friends."

And with that, I grasped the necklace encircling my neck, tossed it onto the floor at his feet, turned on my heel and walked out of the room, leaving a gaping Inuyasha behind me. I drove home as fast as my little firebird could take me after I left Mrs. T's room and arrived home to, thankfully, an empty house where I managed to cry myself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N**: Wooh! This was kind of a long chappie huh, guys? lol Hope you guys are enjoying so far. Feel free to review!


	8. Love Requited

**Disclaimer: **I don't like you people who keep making me admit that I don't own the suddenly soft hanyou _or _his newly pronounced love...

* * *

* * *

Ch. 7:

Love Requited

* * *

* * *

My grief didn't stem from the fact that I had broken up with Koga, it was that Inuyasha had made me do it. Once again he had exhibited his control over my life and I was finally sick of it. Combined with the fact that we were no longer friends (courtesy of my walking out on him in a classroom), my emotions were a tangled mess of depression, anger and sadness that went bone deep. All I could do after a while was drift into sleep, my body too exhausted for much else.

I awoke blearily at 4 in the afternoon and immediately knew that Inuyasha was on his way over to the house to apologize as school had let out a good 15 minutes before. Part of me thought of how I was going to get rid of him when he got there; the other part of me wanted to know what had taken him so long to come in the first place…

Sure enough, not even 5 minutes later the door slammed open and closed downstairs before a voice hissed in a deadly yell, "_Where are you_?"

"_Go away Inuyasha_!" I couldn't help but to scream back but immediately scolded myself for giving away my position.

There was silence for a brief moment before the angry hanyou came bursting through my door. Cursing his lightning fast hanyou senses I watched him for a moment as he stood in the doorway, the expression on his face so poisonous that for a moment I was actually frightened. I had never seen him so angry before, and that was before I noticed that he was still holding on to my necklace as it glinted and winked traitorously in the sun light.

"Kagome…don't you _ever_ run away from me like that again," he spat, his eyes briefly flashing a blood red.

But I wasn't going to back down, not when this time I had every right to be angry. I met him fire with fire as I replied heatedly, "Excuse me? I think I had every right to run away from the guy who just made me break up with the love of my life!"

Rolling his eyes Inuyasha snorted, "He is not the love of your life Kagome. He was just some guy that you could make out with when you were lonely…"

Getting more infuriated by the second I screeched, "How would you know? You've never even _been_ in love!"

His amber eyes darkened suddenly as he murmured, "Yes…I have."

Laughing without any humor I hissed icily, "Oh yeah? With who? You're mother?"

"Kagome…"

"Yura?"

"No…"

"One of your many-!"

But neither of us ever got to know how many of anything Inuyasha had as he crossed the room in two steps and captured my mouth with his in a pleading, desperate kiss that had my mind whirling at a hundred miles and hour. For a long, indefinable moment I was shocked, but the heated desires pooling in my stomach gave way and I responded with ferocity. Locked together we both moaned as our tongues met halfway and I nearly cried with frustration when he pulled away. All we could do for a long moment was stare at each other, his amber eyes clouded over with want while mine mirrored the same emotion.

"Inuyasha…" I whispered before I gave in and pulled him into another fierce kiss.

Without warning he climbed onto the bed with me, lying over top, his white hair tickling my face. At that moment, all else was forgotten as our hands roamed over each other, examining each other's bodies the way we had both wanted to over the years while keeping our distance to keep our friendship in check.

But with the barriers suddenly removed now all I wanted from him was to continue holding me. The kiss ended all too soon and when I finally opened my eyes again I was mildly surprised to see Inuyasha's amber orbs held a new emotion: disappointment.

"Inuyasha?" I whispered once more, reaching up to tuck some of his flyaway hair behind his ear. The growl low in his throat let me know that for once he didn't want to be touched, but for me to listen and not speak. Never moving from his position over top of me he began in a soft tone of voice I'd only heard once or twice before in our lives.

"Kagome…you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

I smiled and he even managed a grin before he turning somber and continuing, "Kagome…I've loved you since we met all those years ago when you came over and asked to play with me in my front yard. Something about you just seemed so…innocent…." He broke off and I stroked his cheek, encouraging him to continue.

Finally, he took a deep breath and whispered, "But it wasn't until you started dating all those other guys that I realized I was _in_ love with you."

I gasped and he stopped once more, looking worriedly down at me with a hungry look in his eyes. I forced myself to stay calm, to keep my heartbeat normal but it was _really hard_.

He was telling me that he loved me and suddenly I found the bricks of my complicated life falling into place and I understood why Inuyasha had been so protective over me, why he had continued, even we he began dating other girls, to be the one that I could turn to, my sole protector.

"Oh, Inuyasha…" I whispered before another furious kiss gripped us both, "I've waited forever to hear you say that."

We were together ever since.


	9. Heartache

**Disclaimer: **I don't like you people who keep making me admit that I don't own the ridiculously fast moving hanyou _or _his twice heartbroken best friend...

* * *

* * *

Ch. 8:

Heartache

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

The rest of our sophomore and junior year of high school flew by once Inuyasha and I were finally together. It was as though we had been meant for each other from the beginning, and now that we'd finally admitted our feelings paradise called.

Fate, as usual, had other plans.

My father passed away at the start of our senior year and I was so grief stricken I called off the relationship between Inuyasha and myself until I could get my life back together. How could I take the time to love him, I'd insisted, when I could hardly take the time to take care of myself? Hurt and confused Inuyasha gave me space I needed, continuing to give me comfort the way he always had. Though we insisted there was hardly a difference between us dating and not dating in my time of need there was now an invisible emotional line that neither of us dared to cross.

I had taken almost 2 weeks from school to regain myself after the funeral, but I still expected to return to school with a big smile on my face and Inuyasha to be waiting for me.

Boy was I wrong.

I returned to school and found that my best friends, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Rin were more than happy to have me back among their midst, but I couldn't help but notice the lack of Inuyasha in sight. Curious as to his absence I'd asked my friends where he was, but none of them could seem to give me a straight answer that didn't involve looking away quickly and blushing. I was so happy to be back that I pushed all thought of Inuyasha from my mind until lunch rolled around.

I caught sight of him in the lunch line, looking as formidable as I remembered when he turned towards me and nearly dropped his food. Laughing at his unusual reaction I motioned for him to come and take his usual seat at our table.

For a moment, he confused me by glancing around the lunchroom as though looking for something before coming to sit next to me with a reassuring smile on his face.

"Kagome! I didn't expect you to be to school for at least another few days! You feel better?"

I smiled warmly at him and nodded before asking, "What's been up with you lately?"

For a brief moment it looked as though he had paled but the moment passed as he exclaimed, "Oh you know…same old same…old…oh, shit…"

When he trailed off I was immediately worried, but as I watched him smile over my shoulder at someone and I turned to look at her I nearly fell off my chair.

It was like looking at a prettier, and much more perfected, version of me walking towards us with long black hair and the most beautiful violet eyes I'd ever seen. She waved at Inuyasha and came to sit next to him just as I opened my mouth to speak.

"Hi! My name's Kago-!" But I was cut short as the girl didn't even spare me a glance before diving in and beginning an X-rated make out session with my ex, _right in front of me_!

When they finally broke away she looked down lovingly at Inuyasha before turning to me exclaiming, "I'm sorry what were you saying?"

It was at this moment I began to hate Kikyo Nashiki.


	10. Damage and Repair

**Disclaimer: **I don't like you people who keep making me admit that I don't own Inuyasha and Kagome, but their night together...

* * *

* * *

Ch. 9:

Damage and Repair

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Everything between us was a competition, whether it was something as big as Inuyasha or as trivial as grades. However, the fact that Kikyo was a bitch didn't really get on my nerves so much as the fact that Inuyasha was too blind to see that this fact. It was ridiculously obvious to the rest of us that she was only dating him for one thing, and it was green. Every time I mentioned it the resulting argument had the outcome of us not speaking for days until one of us (usually him) apologized. It was too tiring to continue going at each other's throats over a girl, so I brought it up less and less until I pretended it didn't exist at all.

Around Christmas time I had the ridiculous epiphany that Inuyasha was very happy with Kikyo, what kind of a best friend would I be if I kept interfering in his love life? Yet even with the epiphany it was extremely hard to accept their relationship, especially when Inuyasha announced that he was going with Kikyo up to a ski resort for winter break.

The best part? I wouldn't see him until the last day of break.

It was Taishio/Higurashi tradition that we have Christmas together and it always had been since we were small. Inuyasha and I had been the ones responsible for decorating the tree, helping to pick out the lights and presents, and I had a feeling it wouldn't be the same without my favorite hanyou.

All too soon the night before Inuyasha's departure came and we decided to spend it together watching old movies and drinking hot chocolate by the gallon, reaffirming our recently frayed friendship. We were curled up under a blanket laughing at the hyenas on Lion King when 'it' happened; that special moment happened that neither of us could fight and would cause fate to laugh heartily at us.

Sitting with my head on Inuyasha's shoulder I breathed deeply and sighed contentedly at our proximity and the warmth I got from being around him.

He looked down at me with a curious expression and whispered, "Kagome? You Okay?"

I looked up at him and nodded as I smiled warmly and he smiled back sweetly before kissing me on the forehead. Suddenly, I frowned as I remembered that this would probably be the last Christmas we spent together this way, so happy and content, and it didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha as he frowned back at me.

Flicking his claw playfully over my nose he murmured, "Kagome what's wrong?"

When I shrugged he hugged me close and said, "You know, Kikyo and me will never be as close as you and I are now. And no matter what, she could never replace my Kagome." He smiled down at me and tears filled my eyes as I smiled back.

It only took a minute for me to start bawling as I cried out, "She doesn't deserve you Inuyasha!" He looked down at me in shock as I continued to spill my heart out on his shoulder, tears staining his red shirt.

"I don't want you to be with her! It's not…not right. And I love you more-!" I trailed off without looking at him and it wasn't until he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him did I realize how much I was tearing him up inside.

I was basically asking him to choose between Kikyo and me and that just wasn't fair no matter how much I wished the roles could be reversed. I opened my mouth to tell him that I was sorry when his mouth descended onto mine and, just like all the previous kisses he had given me, it had my body going rigid against him, leaning against his muscular form and pouring all the love I knew how against my lips.

The kiss continued for several moments before we had to pull away and what I saw behind Inuyasha's amber eyes made my heart leap into my throat. We were breathing hard as he turned his lust filled eyes down my body, examining it and seemingly memorizing every line, every curve.

Abruptly, he stood up, allowing the blanket to fall from him as he made his way to the door. Standing up with him I whispered in a broken voice, "What's wrong Inuyasha…don't you want me?"

With his back to me I saw him visibly go rigid and it took all self control not to go to him. I had to stand my ground.

Turning slowly to face me he looked at me with those passionate eyes and whispered, "Kagome…please don't do this. If we do…_that_ again…I don't know if I'll be able to hold myself back."

Confused and hurt by his words I rushed forward and gripped him hard around the waist, crying into the back of his shirt silently, now afraid that I was losing him.

"Inuyasha…I'm sorry. I really am! But I can't see myself without you and…it's tearing me up inside to know that you belong to someone e-!" Inuyasha turned around so fast it made my head spin as he gripped my shoulders so hard his claws went through my shirt.

"Kagome…I will _always_ love you. _Always_! Don't you ever doubt my feelings for you because they're as strong as they were two years ago. Do you know how many times I lay next to Kikyo and wish it were you? Do you know how long it took me to fully understand that Kikyo was just someone who looked like you and I drew comfort only from that? But damn it Kagome I can't just let Kikyo go like all the others for you because she's special too! Just like when you were going out with Koga, how you're feeling right now was how I felt, and I'm sorry that I tore apart that relationship for my own selfish reasons but you can't do that to me now Kagome you just…you just can't okay?"

Tears flowed down my face like melting snow as his words sunk in and it took me a moment to realize that he had pulled me into a fierce embrace. He murmured into my shoulder something that I didn't want to understand, but when he looked back at me I pulled myself together for him.

"Kagome?" He whispered and I found that I needed some kind of closure with Inuyasha, to know that he wasn't mine anymore, to understand that we would always be friends but as lovers…we just weren't destined to be.

Looking deep into his eyes I whispered, "Inuyasha…I need you, if only for tonight. After that, we'll go our separate ways and things will go back to normal. Please? Just for me…?"

When he opened his mouth to argue I kissed him hungrily and noted that his response was almost too eager and grinned in spite of myself. We broke apart reluctantly so that I could continue, "Don't think…just go with it…"

He nodded and another ferocious kiss found me lying underneath him on the couch with only my undergarments on.

It was the best night of my life.


	11. Christmas

**Disclaimer: **I don't like you people who keep making me admit that I only own Inuyasha and Kagome's Christmas _together_...

* * *

* * *

Ch. 10:

Christmas

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Inuyasha left early the next morning without waking me as though afraid that if we saw each other we wouldn't be able to hide our affections for one another.

Christmas Eve came about a week later and I pasted a smile on my face for my family's sake though my heart was breaking slowly inside. Ignoring my mother's continuous questions as to what was wrong I went to bed early, falling into an uneasy sleep and preparing my counterfeit smile for the next day.

The next morning I awoke to the smell of Christmas breakfast but when I glanced over at the clock it read 5:30 in the morning. Groaning, I rolled over under my Snow White blanket and I was scared out of my wits when I hit something squishy that groaned.

Jumping up as though I'd been burned I could only look on in horror as _somebody_ rose up in my bed and I let out a squeal of panic that was quickly covered up by a gloved hand.

Then, a voice behind me spoke softly, "Kagome what the hell's wrong with you? It's me!"

"Inuyasha?" I murmured against my intruder's hand and it was moved as quickly as it had been placed there.

Turning around in my captors arms I was surprised when his mouth crashed down onto mine, pulling me at his mercy onto the bed.

He pulled away and all I could say was, "Why the hell are you here and not skiing with your girlfriend?"

Rolling his eyes Inuyasha whispered, "I missed my _best_ girl too much, so I told her I wasn't feeling well and hopped the first plane back here."

Placing a well aimed kiss to my brow I nearly cried with joy at the mere sight of him and by then I was too excited to go back to sleep.

However, it was quite obvious that Inuyasha needed all the rest he could get so I lay in his arms comfortably until I shook him awake at 8:00. The rest of the family was already down stairs when we arrived and they were just as shocked to see Inuyasha as I was as we came down the stairs hand in hand.

And so, we went through the traditional unwrapping of presents with the wrapping paper littering the floor along with recently emptied boxes until all the presents were gone and breakfast was served in the kitchen.

It wasn't until breakfast was done with a sink load of dishes that my mother and Inuyasha's would deal with later and everyone had piled into the car to go to the park did Inuyasha tap me on the shoulder and asked me to wait behind with him for a moment.

Leading me back upstairs he made me cover my eyes, reminiscent of when I was 10 while he pulled out a small ring box. Looking at him curiously I was surprised when he opened it for me to reveal the most beautiful piece of jewelry I had seen since my 10th birthday when I had gotten my necklace.

Holding out the box as though afraid of it Inuyasha whispered, "Do you like it?" I stared at the silver band on which there was a small purple orb that matched my necklace perfectly and I unconsciously reached for it tucked in my shirt.

"It's beautiful…" I breathed, and took it gently from the box, slipping it on to my finger as though it was the most perfect thing I had ever seen, which it was.

That was one of the last happy times I would ever have with Inuyasha.


	12. No Words

**Disclaimer: **I don't like you people who keep making me admit that I don't own the insensitive hanyou _or _the wordless Kagome

* * *

* * *

Ch. 11:

...No...Words...

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

We returned back to school a couple of weeks later and, much to my dismay, Inuyasha went back to Kikyo.

But there was no time for jealousy when SAT's were coming up as well as graduation so the last few months of high school passed by quickly. Finally, the day came that I had been waiting for: my college acceptance letter arrived in the mail.

I was thrilled and couldn't wait to attend. The one problem: this college was in America and I was very hesitant about leaving my family and Inuyasha behind for 4 years. I planned on telling Inuyasha about it on graduation so that we could spend about a week or so together before I took off, but he had even bigger news for me. News that would shatter my whole world and cause what had become of my life to crumble.

Pulling me aside at graduation dinner he looked at me with downcast eyes, a worried expression on his face. I was immediately terrified out of my mind that something was wrong with him, but he quickly reassured me that that wasn't the case.

As it turned out, the news was _much _worse.

Then, he whispered so that I could barely hear him, "Kagome…I don't know how to say this but…Kikyo and I…are getting married."

All I remember is my heart stopping before remembering all the times he and I had together. I didn't cry, I merely looked at him, nodded once and walked away.


	13. Final

**Disclaimer: **I don't like you people who keep making me admit that I don't own Inuyasha _or _Kagome as she tries to move on...

* * *

* * *

Ch. 12:

Final

* * *

* * *

He tried to call, even tried to visit me at the house, but I was in a comatose state where I didn't want anyone to see me, nor the other way around. Graduation day came and I ignored Inuyasha completely, pretending that only Sango, Miroku, Rin and I were graduating.

I told them about my college plans, made them promise not to tell Inuyasha, and took a plane out before anyone even noticed that I was gone. My mother had called as soon as I touched down and informed me that Inuyasha was an emotional wreck, but I found that I didn't care.

Life continued on in the United States and I actually began dating, never looking back on my life in Tokyo. I stayed in touch with Sango and my mother but that was it. It wasn't until I received a wedding invitation from Sango that I even thought about going back home.

I always flew my friends out to see me for the holidays but never the other way around. That's where I'm headed now, on a plane passing over the familiar mountains and valleys as though I had just seen them yesterday.

And the only thing I can think is, "Welcome home Kagome…"

* * *

**A/N: **Well ladies and gentlemen, this has certainly been a wild ride. I know a bunch of you are wondering how I could be gone so long and then just come back to finish like I was never gone at all? Um...determination people, determination, lol. Updates of your other favorites on their way. Love you all!


End file.
